Bri
Hi! This is Shiloh's Owner is Back! This is my newest character Bri. Enjoy! Bri Pictures drawn and made by me! Contents Personality Job Uniforms+Tools+Badge Appearance Fears Trivia Friends Crush Known Family Hobbies Stories She Appears in Gallery Personality: Bri is a very sweet pup and gets along amazingly with children, young pups and puppies, adults, and other pups. She goes to the Gifted and Talented Pup School, so she only has a part-time job as a Patrol member, and also is a part-time teacher at the Pup University Weekend School on the weekends, for the many pups that need extra help, and takes all her jobs very seriously, not just being a Patrol member and a teacher, but also her job of being the best student she can. She is amazing at drawing and writing, and is very shy at times, and she also has a power to understand what any baby is saying, and can understand any language, so she can babysit children from other places and countries, along with helping to translate different languages for the rest of the Patrol. Children love her very much. Job: Bri's patrol job is being a babysitter. She is also a GTP student (Gifted and Talented Pup School) She also has a part-time Extra Help teaching job on the weekends at the Pup University Weekend School, which partners with the Pup University School, helping pups having trouble with different school subjects. Her favorite job happens to be being a teacher, but she loves being a Patrol member almost as much. Uniforms: Teacher: As a teacher, her uniform is a rusty red uniform with two pockets in the front and a name tag around her neck as a collar, although she always has her Patrol collar on underneath it. Gifted and Talented Student: Her student uniform is a navy blue and has two pockets in the front also, but has a golden name tag pined onto the left pocket saying her name, and a Paw patrol badge shaped sewn on badge on the right pocket saying: GTP Student! Note: She doesn't have a hat for any of her uniforms Babysitting Uniform/Patrol Uniform: Her Babysitting uniform is a light pink with a very big pack. She has smiley faces on the side of her pack, giving her an even happier appearance for the children. Tools: She only has tools in her Patrol uniform. On the right side of her pack, she has a small rattle for the babies. On the left side of the pack, she has a claw arm that with deploy a toy hanger (the kind that twirls around over a baby's crib) when activated, but the claw has the eyes of the smiley face on it, so the smiley is only complete when the claw is folded in. She also had blankets, toys, children's books, and mittens, hats, scarfs, jackets, hand and paw warmers, boots for both humans and puppies, and snow pants for the winter, towels and toy sailboats, buckets, swimsuits, and shovels for the beach, and diapers, baby powder, bottles, and wipes for the babies. Badge: Her Patrol badge is a pink baby rattle with a light blue background. Appearance: She is Skye's twin sister, so they look almost exactly the same with their uniforms on since they are both pink! Fears: Black Cats Big audiences Goats Horses Ghosts Snakes Eagles Mice/Rats Trivia: She would have become a flying pup if Skye wasn't her twin sister and already had the job, but she was just as happy to be a babysitter, even happier actually! Friends: She is great friends with: Skye Everest Anthony Tundra Sweetie (the good one) Ryder Chase Crush: None. (To be announced) Family: Mom: Dad: Brother: None (yet!) Sister: Skye (twin) Cousins: Sweetie (good) Hobbies: She is amazing at drawing, babysitting, teaching, writing, and speaking different languages. She is also very great at doing pup gymnastics like flips, like Skye. Stories: None yet. Soon to come: Pups Save Bri Gallery: Please, if anyone wants to, add pictures of her onto the gallery, which, hint: She looks just like Skye! Thanks! Category:Dogs Category:Shy Characters Category:New Characters Category:New Pups